


Fight From The Inside

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [25]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Goats, Queen song references, Raptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: A new goat enters the fray, plus a new friend?





	Fight From The Inside

Something was amiss in the bunker, not that something wasn’t amiss all the time.

Dean went to brush his teeth, there were sparkles in his toothpaste.

He thought nothing of it, Sam most likely bought kids toothpaste again.

Shopping, while tired was never a good thing.

Usually, Sam shopped while Dean caught a few winks in the car.

Sam, stumbled into Walmart, grabbed a cart and headed for the medicine section.

He went to grab some Pepto, but went one over and grabbed heartburn pills.

For some reason, O’Keefe’s was next to the Carmex.

Lip Balm went into the cart, instead of hand cream.

He picked up, both Dove and Old Spice deodorant.

Two bottles of shampoo, shaving cream and a bottle of body wash dropped into the cart.

Three tubes of Unicorn Magic toothpaste were added to the cart.

A can of hairspray, hair dye (Dark Brown), three bottles of nail polish (Jacob’s Jade, Cabana Coral and Sweet Lavender), two pallets of eyeshadow (Midnight Plum and Pembroke Blue) and a bottle of Moonlight Path perfume tumbled into the cart.

The items got weirder, two Jalapeño seed packets, a Hula Hoop, a tub of glitter slime, two gallons of paint (Orange Tiger Lily) and five packs of lightbulbs.

Sam, found Jack trying to corral Blue, Deadly Weapon, Bacon and the newest Goat ‘39.

They currently trying to eat the rolls of fabric on the shelf.

Sam, yelled he had no clue what he said but it got them to listen.

He picked up the fabric they were trying to eat, it was Neon Salmon Pink with little blue triangles.

Sam grinned, this would make a great shirt for Dean.

Sam sent Jack to get the rest of the items, while he took a nap on the bench.

After what seemed like forever, Jack finally returned.

A gallon of Milk, 2 two liters of pop (Root Beer and Cream Soda), a Cherry pie, two big tubs of Yoghurt (Vanilla), three jugs of Orange Juice, four different kinds of Cheese (Cheddar, Sharp Cheddar, Pepper Jack, White Cheddar), two giant bags of shredded cheese (Colby Jack), ten packs of Hard Salami, three boxes of Mac and cheese, a bottle of Hot Sauce, Pizza Rolls, Frozen Pizzas, 3 boxes of breakfast sandwiches, five boxes of Sprees, Runts and Sweet Tarts, a bag of Apples, Oranges, Kiwis, Coconuts and Corn, a box of Corn Dogs, ten Hoagies, a bottle of Newman’s Own Honey Mustard and a giant jar of Pickles.

Sam looked in the cart, he couldn’t remember what they needed.

So, they just went to check out, the sight of two guys, two goats and two Raptors caused people to move off to the side when they walked by.

Bacon and ‘39 got bored, so they started chasing the people.

It was all fun and games, till Blue and Deadly Weapon started chasing Bacon and ‘39.

Thankfully, no one called the police, but they got out of there before anyone did.

Dean, was out cold when they got back to the car.

So, Blue and Deadly Weapon drove home they managed to crash and dent the car only a few times.

When Dean saw the damage the next morning, he flipped, the neighbors heard him carrying on from four blocks away.

While Dean was unpacking the groceries, a gold cat floated past him.

Dean’s head spun around like the exorcist “Abra the Psi Pokemon” “It can read others’ minds and will teleport away when danger approaches. You must clear your mind if you want to catch it.” “It uses various psychic even while it’s sleeping, so you can’t tell whether or not it’s awake,” Rotom tells Dean.

A mind-reading Pokemon was not something that Dean wanted living in the bunker.

After meeting Jaws, Dean never went swimming in the pool again.

But, he still had to feed him, there was this pink thing facing the wall with its tail in the water.

“Slowpoke the Dopey Pokemon” “Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in the water at the side of a river. However, this Pokemon often forgets what it’s doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water’s edge.” Rotom informs Dean.

At least, Slowpoke was only a danger to itself, there were too many dangerous Pokemon living in the bunker.

There was glitter everywhere in the bunker, even the floor was covered in glitter.

Dean wondered if there was a glitter tree somewhere in the bunker.

“Jack, why is there glitter everywhere,” Dean asked him?

“I made a sign for ‘39,” Jack said, holding it up for Dean to see.

“Who, or what is ‘39,” Dean asked? 

Just then ‘39 clomped into the living room followed by Bacon, Blue and Deadly Weapon.

“You named a goat ‘39,” Dean asked eying the goats and raptors?

“It’s a good song, and his name is ‘39 Wings” Jack responded.

Dean shook his head, he had that learned it was better not to argue with Jack.

Strange mushrooms started appearing all over the bunker.

They weren’t the mushrooms you get from the store either.

There were also strange Crabs running around the bunker.

“Paras the Mushroom Pokemon” “Mushrooms named tochukaso grow on its back. They grow along with the host Paras.” Rotom tells Dean.

The bunker was overflowing with tochukaso and Paras.

Dean liked walking in the forest behind the bunker, it was calming and relaxing.

Even it was rainy and muddy, nothing beat peace and quiet.

Dean tripped and fell in the mud, at first he thought it was a tree root.

It also could have been a Pumpkaboo, but no it was a deep footprint.

A giant brown bird ran past him, then more brown birds.

Followed, by the raptors and goats Dean tried to get up but they just knocked him right back down.

“Doduo the Twin Bird Pokemon” “It runs through grassy plains with powerful strides, leaving footprints up to four inches deep,” Rotom says to Dean.

Evidently, it was the running of the Doduo, Dean just happened to be in the way.

“Dean, come here” Sam yelled sounding urgent.

Dean raced out of his room, rounding the corner so fast he almost fell over.

But, Sam wasn’t there just a weird bird that sat on a perch.

“Chatot the Music Note Pokemon” “Its tongue is just like a human’s. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech.” Rotom tells Dean.

Chatot liked to play horrible jokes on Dean from time to time.

Dean heard clomping in the hall, there in the middle of the hallway, stood a real-life Unicorn.

It was white, with a rainbow mane and tail, Dean was gobsmacked.

He didn’t think they existed, that they were only fairy tales.

But, here one was right in front of him, eating a pile of candy.

He was not cleaning up that mess later, he’d get Sam to do it.

Dean accidentally walked into one of the Pokemon’s Poison Powder.

It was a horrible three days of hallucinating.

Dean went to brush his teeth, grabbed what he thought was toothpaste.

Instead, it was shaving gel, somehow Dean didn’t notice that it tasted different.

He stepped in the sparkly unicorn poop and tracked it halfway around the bunker.

The third day was the worst and longest Dean had ever gone through.

The poison was wearing off, but he still had to spend the whole day in bed.

Dean dreamed that he was looking for scissors. 

But every time he found them they would run away from them.

He finally caught them but then they turned around and started chasing him.

After that, Dean never went to near the Grass Pokmon ever again.

The Unicorn was a little bitch and liked to cause havoc all over the bunker.

Multiple times, it woke Dean up in the middle of the night braying at the top of its lungs.

Dean wanted to kill the unicorn but decided against it.

He would be the one who'd have to clean the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe there is any toothpaste with sparkles in it.  
I based the Walmart off my local Walmart.  
I don't think there is Unicorn Magic toothpaste, but there is Unicorn Magic ice cream.  
The nail polish, eyeshadow and paint colours are real paint colours from paint samples I have.  
Moonlight is made by Bath And Body Works-my favourite perfume.  
Jack's shopping list is what I'd get if I was allowed.  
'39-Queen  
Spread Your Wings-Queen  
I want to name a cat '39 Wings but, never thought whether it'd be a boy or girl.  
'39 Wings is also the name of my Guitar (let's see how long this name lasts.)  
Abra-Ultra Moon, Ultra Sun  
Slowpoke-Sapphire, Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, Omega Ruby  
Paras-Diamond, Pearl, Platinium, White, Black, White 2, Black 2  
Doduo-Soul Silver  
Chatot-Platinium, Black, White, Black 2, White 2  
The shaving gel part was supposed to be at the beginning of the fic.  
Album for the fic is News Of The World-Queen.  
Working title was Long Away-Queen  
Fight From The Inside-Queen  
Written for spncoldesthits.


End file.
